Chained
by Craz3d
Summary: Psyche handcuffs Izaya and Shizuo together to make their "relationship" better


"IIIIIIZZZAAAAYYYYYAAAAA-KUUUUUN!" Shizuo was chasing Izaya like usual. Izaya laughed at him like he had nothing to worry about. But in reality, Izaya could easily be crushed by Shizuo's super human strength.

"Come on Shizuo-chan! You can do better than this" Izaya yowled back at him carelessly.

"I told you not to call me that!" Shizuo roared while trying to catch up with Izaya. _He's dead when I get my hands on him_, Shizou thought as his veins popped out of his forehead in aggravation. Izaya took a sharp turn into an alleyway, which made Shizuo grin. _Hah! He's bringing us into an alley! Perfect, he can't get away now!_

"Great. This is going to get messy" Izaya whispered to himself as he ran at a wall that ended the alley. He started planning out his escape to himself while he cautiously glanced over his shoulder at Shizuo. _I'll run at the wall then jump at it and push myself off of it then land on the other side of Shizuo. If that doesn't work and he catches me then i'll slice him with my knife, _Izaya thought. He started increasing his speed, knowing Shizou probably couldn't get any faster. _Nothing to worry about,_ he thought, _At this rate Shizuo is at a disdvantage._

"IIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" Shizou shouted again. Izaya approached the wall, ready to pounce. _Now!_ He leaped at the wall, then thrust himself into the air. Shizou froze in place as he reached up for Izaya. _Please be high enough,_ Izaya begged in his mind. "Get down here rat!"

Instantly, Izaya felt a tight grip on his ankle. Shizou yanked him out of the air with glee. _This is it for you, Izaya!_

"Hah, I don't think so Shizou-chan!" Izaya reached into his pocket then pulled out his razor-sharp knife. Shizou jumped back as Izaya tried to strike his chest. _At least I got him to let go of me,_ Izaya thought, disappointed that he didn't get to cut him. _Whatever_. Quickly, he ran back towards the exit.

"Izaya-kun!" Shizou bombed after him. _Stupid rat!_ Anger flooded through Shizou as he chased Izaya down the street. Just as he rounded the corner, Shizou collided with Izaya. They tumbled forward until they were at someone's feet. _  
_

"Izaya-sama! What are you doing fighting with Shizou-san!" He shouted down at them. Izaya glared up at the man.

"Psyche!?" Izaya growled, "What are you doing here!?" Psyche looked down at them with wide eyes and his hand on his hip.

"Didn't I tell you to stop fighting with each other!" Psyche yelled while he leaned in closer to them. Izaya and Shizou sat side-by-side as they stared up at him. "As punishment" Psyche held out a pair of handcuffs, "You two will be cuffed together until you can learn to get along!"

"What!" Izaya and Shizou roared in unison. Before they could escape, Psyche grabbed onto each of their wrists and clipped the handcuffs on.

"There" he smiled gingerly. Shizou and Izaya glared at the chain that connected them.

"This is just great. Now I have to drag a rat around with me" Shizou growled. Izaya sighed then stood up, pulling Shizou with him. Reluctantly, Shizou stayed on the ground.

"Hey get up, lets go" Izaya muttered while tugging at him. He didn't budge. _Why did Psyche do this, we aren't compatible at all,_ Izaya thought. Psyche spun around around and waved over his shoulder.

"I'll see you at home Izaya-sama!"

Izaya effortlessly pointed his knife at Shizou. "Get up" he grumble with annoyance. Shizou smirked as he drooped his head.

"Alright, I'll get up!" Shizou rose off the ground then spun around rapidly. He slammed Izaya into the telephone pole that was a few feet away. _I am liking this already,_ Shizou reflected. Izaya pivoted his arm to slash Shizou. _Shit! I forgot I can't dodge any of his attacks now!_ He glanced down at the bloody gash in his chest. Pain spread through out his torso.

"Didn't think that through did you, Shizou-chan?" Izaya provoked. _He's stupider than I thought. Guess he's all strength_. Shizou ran his hand over the cut, soaking his hand in blood. "You know, rubbing it is not gonna make it any better."

"No kidding! I was just seeing how bad it was bleeding" he retorted.

"Oh and by the way, now that we are stuck together like this, I suggest you don't hit me. Because you can't get away from my attacks, and i'm sure mine will be more deadly" Izaya said in a teasing tone. _Yeah, don't keep your hopes up on that_, Shizou thought while they strolled down the sidewalk. They walked for a while until Izaya stopped and pointed to a store. "Hey Shizou-chan! I found an outfit that i'm sure you would looooove!" Shizou glared at the outfit Izaya pointed out. It was a white dress with roses splattered across it, red high-heels, and a silk, white purse. Izaya laughed with amusement.

"Well if that's mine" Shizou grabbed Izaya's head and squished it against the window, "Then that one's yours." A black dress with white stripes up the sides was the one Shizou was pointing out.

"Well, I guess if you say that dress is miiine, then you have to buy it for me" Izaya held up both of his hands as he talked. He pulled Shizou's wallet from his pocket then started to count the money. "10, 20, 50, 90..." Izaya trailed off. "150 dollars! Perfect! You have just enough to afford it!"

"What!" Shizou snatched his wallet from him. "I'm not buying you that dress! You're a guy! Guys don't wear dresses!" Izaya tilted his head.

"What about drag queens?"

"That doesn't count" Shizou murmured. Izaya just shook his head, not wanting to carry on the conversation.

"Fine be that way" Izaya said as started to walk away. _I can't believe I am actually sort of enjoying this! _"Hey Shizuo-chan, I'm hungry."

"Do I look like a waiter or something to you" Shizuo grumbled around the sour smelling cigarette in his mouth. Izaya scanned him up and down but didn't say anything. After a few heartbeats, he heard his stomach growl. "Fine, we can go eat somewhere" he sighed. Izaya smiled with victory as they searched for a restaurant.

"How about there?" Izaya dragged Shizuo over to a small, empty restaurant. They agreed then pushed through the glass doors. The air was filled was a delicious fragrance that made Shizuo's mouth water. "It smells so good!" Izaya raved as Shizuo looked the array of food on display.

"That's what you can get on your sub" the cashier lady confirmed. Izaya gazed at all the options. _They all look so good._ The lady called out for an employee to help them. She slid around the counter to face them.

"What do you want on your sub" the employee yawned with no interest. Izaya bit his lip, having no idea of what he wanted. He looked over at Shizuo, hoping he would go first. "Well? I don't have all day."

"I'll have... steak, cheese, and bacon" Shizuo answered finally. She nodded in acknowledgement as she slapped steak onto the crispy bun. After she finished with his, she glared at Izaya.

"You?" Izaya stared down at the options. _I have no clue! They all look so good!_

"Uhm, I'll have the same thing" he said quickly, just wanting to get it over with.

They sat down at a table in the corner of the restaurant. "That was harder than I thought it was going to be" Izaya laughed. Shizuo payed no attention as he bit into his sub. "Are you listening to me?" Shizuo wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Nope."

"Psyche, can you unchain us now?" Izaya asked.

"I don't know, can you two get along?" Izaya and Shizuo nodded. "Prove it then. I want you two to hug and say I'm sorry." They looked over at each other.

"No way" Shizuo shouted, "Haven't we proved enough by not killing each other!" Izaya agreed.

"Hmmm, you have a point. But I don't care. I won't unchain you until you do what I said." Izaya sighed then glanced over at Shizuo. _Damn it Psyche! _He wrapped his arms tightly around Shizuo.

"I'm sorry" he muttered as he felt Shizuo move uncomfortably in his arms. Psyche pointed at Shizuo

"It's your turn to say it. And, you have to hug him back don't forget."_ How could I forget when you keep bothering me about it,_ Shizuo thought, not wanting to touch or talk to Izaya. Reluctantly, he hugged back.

"Sorry" he muttered unwillingly. Psyche clapped his hands together.

"Perfect!" They released their grip as Psyche smiled delightfully.

"Alright you happy? Now unchain us" Shizuo demanded. Psyche stopped smiling and backed up.

"Uhm, yeah about that, I lost the keys..."


End file.
